


A Fresh Start

by LurkingDorkness



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Also the summary sucks, I don't want to spoil it, M/M, Slow Burn, bit of an AU, eventual AGSZC, in fic it takes like 2 years tbh, the title is the best I could come up with since I've only got 4 chapters written atm, this starts off very gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingDorkness/pseuds/LurkingDorkness
Summary: Cloud Strife had expected a lot when he joined Shinra, he didn't expect to meet the newest First Class and become his friend, let alone meet the strongest men on the Planet.





	1. Panic and a meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fanfic I've written in 14 years. Not joking about that by the way. I hope you enjoy.

Cloud looked around the empty hallway and finally admitted to himself that he was lost. He had arrived at ShinRa a few days prior and had gotten lost every single day. He was going to be late for his classes and get kicked out. At least one of the instructors was clearly looking for an excuse to kick him out. He’d have to go back to Nibelheim and deal with those assholes who had mocked his dream of being a SOLDIER for years. He could feel his breathing become shorter and his chest tighten as he sunk to the ground. He felt so pathetic, lost in some forgotten hallway and fighting off yet another episode.

As his vision narrowed, a pair of booted feet appeared in front of him. He looked up to see a black-haired man gazing at him in concern, mouth moving in a question that Cloud was too far gone to hear. The episode rapidly became worse as he looked at those bright blue eyes and realized the man carefully kneeling down was a SOLDIER. Today really couldn't get any worse. He was lost, about to be kicked out, and now he was making a fool of himself in front of one of the very men he had hoped to join. The man's mouth was still moving. Cloud looked away. He didn't need to hear what he said to know he was pitying the idiot cadet having a breakdown. Maybe he was about to get kicked out right here, that would be his luck. 

Suddenly, the man reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, and the contact shocked Cloud enough that he could finally hear what the SOLDIER was saying. “Hey, little guy, it's okay, just breathe with me.” Of course, his size was what the giant of a man in front of him noticed. Cloud glowered over this as he followed the exaggerated breathing that the older man was demonstrating. Shockingly enough, it seemed to help, and the tightness in his chest slowly eased. Not that it mattered, Cloud was an idiot and now he'd have to explain to his Ma why he was back after all the trouble he went to just to leave.

“Hey, you feeling better?” Cloud nodded at the question, still upset about the comment on his size, but not wanting to be a jerk when the guy was so concerned for him. A bright smile lit up the man's face, “Great! I'm Zack, what's your name?”

“Cloud Strife, I just got here last week,” the blond replied, ducking his head as the familiar shame of someone seeing him in an episode washed over him. A wave of self-loathing engulfed him. He just wanted to run and hide, but he couldn’t dig this hole any deeper by acting like a child.

*Nice to meet you, Cloud. Are you lost?” Cloud nodded again, and the man laughed. “Oh man, I remember getting so lost when I first came here. At least you didn't end up on the Turk floors. I was in so much trouble for ending up there. Turns out I found a hole in the security and everyone was so mad about it. I thought I was gonna get kicked out!” The man laughed again, such a bright, happy sound. Cloud couldn't help but smile, Zack just seemed to have a joy that was contagious.

“Does that mean I might not get kicked out?” Cloud asked, feeling a bit more hopeful. 

“Yeah, don't worry. You aren't late yet, and I'll get you to your classes. Come on, let's go.” Zack said as he popped back to his feet and offered a hand to help him up.

Cloud took it, getting pulled to his feet. “Are you sure? I don't want you to miss something while you're helping me and get in trouble.”

Zack waved his hand dismissively as he started leading him down the hall. “Nah, don't worry about it. I was only down here because I was avoiding my paperwork until my next mission.”

Cloud frowned, “Shouldn't you do that? The instructors are already on us about getting work done promptly.”

“Yeah, I remember that too, but I just can't take being stuck at my desk. I just get way too fidgety when I have to sit for too long. I did not sign up to battle paperwork.” Zack said lightly, flashing a bright grin over his shoulder as he lead Cloud through a series of turns until the younger man finally recognized where he was.

“You still should do it. Oh, I know where we are now, I can find my way from here. You should get your work done.”

Zack whined at that. “Aw, you sure? I don't mind helping you out.”

Cloud huffed, “You're clearly just trying to use me to avoid your work, and I refuse to help you neglect your duties.”

“Aw, fine, I'll be good. I should get that done or Angeal is gonna lecture me.” A noise made Zack pull out his PHS to check it, and he flinched at what he read. “Oof, too late on that front. I need to get going before he drags me back to my office and ties me to the chair. I hope I see you around!” Zack said as he trotted off, waving to Cloud.

“Yeah, thanks for the help again. See you.” Cloud said, as his mind caught on the name of Commander Hewley. Zack must be high up if he knew one of the three strongest men on the Planet. Cloud felt even luckier that he didn't seem bothered by the episode he had seen. 

Well, he didn't think it was likely they'd run into each other again. Cloud was just a measly cadet, and ShinRa was huge. The black-haired man probably wouldn't remember him in a week anyway, Cloud wasn't anything special and he knew that.

 

 

Cloud found himself proved wrong on his memorability two weeks later when he ran into Zack on his way back from dinner. The SOLDIER spotted him and came over with a big smile on his face.

“Hey, Cloud, right? How are you settling in?”

“Oh, hi, Zack. I'm not getting lost anymore if that's what you were asking.” Cloud replied, reeling at the idea that the man, who he had learned in the time since was Angeal's former mentee, actually remembered him. He even remembered his name! The person who had risen through the ranks at a record-breaking pace actually remembered him! Cloud really hoped his thoughts weren't obvious, he didn't want to come off like some creepy fanboy.

“Glad to hear it, I don't want to get a mission to find a lost chocobo,” Zack replied, laughing at his joke.

Cloud fought down an offended squawk from leaving his throat. “Chocobo?” Oh no, that nickname didn't need to follow him to ShinRa.

“Yeah, all those blond spikes remind me of a chocobo's tail feathers.”

Cloud frowned, really hoping he looked stern and not like he was pouting. “You aren't the first to call me that, but I still don't like it.”

Zack waved his hand, trying to appease him. “Glad I'm not the only one noticing it. Does it really bother you? ‘Cause I thought it would be a cute nickname for you.”

Cloud's frown deepened. “I don't want people teasing me with that here too. If I get chocobo feathers glued to me one more time I'm going to scream.”

Zack pouted, “Aw, fine. Did someone really glue feathers to you?”

“Yeah, I was the town punching bag back home.” Cloud sighed as he remembered just how bad it was in the tiny village he hailed from.

“Sorry to hear that, dude. Where are you from?” Zack asked, clearly trying to move away from a clearly uncomfortable topic.

Cloud was grateful, even if he still didn’t like thinking about his hometown given how the other villagers felt about him and his family. “Nibelheim, on the Western Continent. Don't worry if you haven't heard of it, it's just a little backwater mountain town.” 

Zack perked up at that. “Oh, you're a country boy too! I knew I liked you for a reason. I'm from Gongaga."

Cloud smiled, that explained the faint accent he heard. "You mean you're from the jungle? I don't think I could handle that. I'm not good with heat, I'm too used to the mountain chill."

"Hey, it's not bad if you're used to it. I don't think I could handle freezing my ass off on Mt. Nibel, even with my enhancements." Zack said, rubbing his bare arms against imagined cold.

"The big, bad SOLDIER can't handle the cold? And here I thought you were an elite." Cloud laughed, teasing him.

Zack whined, clutching his chest like he was wounded. "Wow, Cloudy, you don't pull your punches. It's not my fault I'm not meant for the cold. At least I'm not as bad as Genesis, if it's under room temperature, he starts complaining of the cold and bundling up. He acts like he's dying if he's in the snow." 

Cloud snorted, "Seriously? I can't believe the second strongest man on the Planet can't handle a little snow."

Zack looked around, then leaned in and whispered, "Between you and me, Genesis is a giant drama queen. He's tough, but he loves bitching about any and everything."

The blond looked at the older man with wide eyes, "I heard he had a temper, but I can't believe he's that dramatic."

"Oh, Gen has a temper for sure, but he's a theater kid at heart. I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't in SOLDIER, he'd be an actor. Or maybe an author, given how much he loves reading." Zack tilted his head, clearly thinking hard about the man's fictional career path. Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing, particularly with that casual nickname Zack threw in. He really was close with them then, just like the rumors said. This was probably the closest Cloud would ever come to being close to the men he had idolized for so long. 

“Are you close with him then?” Cloud really shouldn’t be fishing for gossip, but it’s not like he was ever going to spread it. Besides, he was still enough of a fan of the three most elite warriors on the Planet to want to know everything he could about them. 

Zack thought for a moment, clearly trying to decide how much he should tell someone who was a virtual stranger. “You could say that. I met him through Angeal, and he eventually warmed up to me along with Seph. Genesis isn’t a big fan of anyone who takes up the time and attention of his friends, so you have to be patient while he gets his grumping about getting less attention out of his system. He’s kinda like an overgrown cat. Don’t ever say that to his face unless you want him to use you for materia practice though.” 

“I doubt I’ll ever speak with him, but I’ll keep that in mind,” Cloud said, trying not to laugh at the mental image of an angry cat lighting impudent cadets on fire.

“I’m guessing you’re a fan of him?”

“Who isn’t when they join up? One of those three is on nearly every recruitment poster ShinRa puts out. I’m not in their fan clubs though, if that’s what you’re asking. They’re a bit too intense for my taste, to put it nicely.” Cloud replied, flinching as he thought of the online forums and how creepy the fans could get on them. He had heard stories of the strange fan letters and gifts the mail department got as well. Dealing with them came up on the punishment roster enough that it was infamous among the cadets.

Zack laughed, shaking his head, “Yeah, they get pretty scary. I feel so sorry for the mail department, ever since that one girl tried mailing herself to Sephiroth. I’m just glad I’m not popular enough yet to get the same thing. I’m pretty sure the PR department is plotting something though, given how I’ve seen some of them eyeing me.”

The cadet flinched in sympathy. “Oof, well, I hope your fan club is more like Angeal’s. I’ve heard they’re a bit saner.”

Zack snorted, “Barely, but maybe I just feel that way since Angeal’s fans tend to approach him more and they tend to want to touch him. Thankfully, they tend not to be too pushy, but there is one who’s related to an executive. She gets handsy. One of us always has to rescue Angeal from her at every function they force him to attend.”

“He is supposed to be the nice one, so I guess I’m not too surprised, but that doesn’t make it okay,” Cloud replied, frowning as he tried to imagine how much it sucked to deal with the fans that came with fame. 

Zack sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he recalled a number of incidents he had either witnessed or heard of. “Yeah, no. He hates it, but he can’t do much since her family donates so much. Same with some of Seph and Gen’s biggest stalkers. They basically buy the right to bother them. I mean, Seph’s just tends to hover right next to him, and Gen’s tries to seduce him with rare books.”

Cloud frowned, making a mental note to never bother the three since they clearly dealt with weird fans enough. “That’s awful, I can’t believe the company lets their best SOLDIERs be harassed like that.”

“Well, old man ShinRa loves money more than he fears them after all. He doesn’t think they’ll ever disobey an order. Angeal is too honorable, Seph doesn’t know anything but the company, and Gen would die before he moved back to Banora. They all like their jobs as well, they just don’t like what ShinRa makes them do sometimes.” Zack looked upset at that, and Cloud couldn’t help but feel that the expression didn’t fit on the face of someone as sunny as the SOLDIER was.

“Man, that really isn’t in any of the classes or pamphlets they send out.”

“Nope, they don’t want to scare people off. They don’t need recruits as bad as they did when the war was still going strong, but they still need people to apply since so few are cut out for SOLDIER.” The black-haired man rolled his eyes, clearly not approving of the PR departments choices on what information to give out.

“Ugh, I hope I’m one of them. I’m pretty good, but at least a few instructors think I’m not cut out for it because I’m still so short.” Cloud really needed to get off that topic, he just hoped his transition wasn’t too awkward. His social skills were abysmal since he had spent most of his childhood hiding from others.

Zack latched onto the change of topic, looking him over as he replied. “Height has nothing to do with skill. Genesis didn’t hit his full height until after he was a First, but he still made it.”

“That’s not what some of them think. They really don’t like that I already know how to fight.” Cloud remarked as he thought of the teacher huffing every time he accidentally slipped into the combat stance he had been taught since he was old enough to hold a weapon.

“Oh, you know how to fight?” The older man looked interested at that. 

“Yeah, everyone in my family is taught how from as soon as we can manage to hold a weapon without hurting ourselves. It’s an old tradition. I mean, you can’t even leave the village unless you can take down a wolf barehanded.” Cloud responded, waving it off. It wasn’t really a big deal to him, given that he had grown up with the tradition. 

“Wait, like a Nibel wolf, like the biggest, scariest wolf around?” Zack asked, shocked.

“Yeah, they’re not that tough if you understand how they behave. The worst part is when you run into a whole pack, but so long as you have a weapon it isn’t too bad. Wolf hunting is traditional for Strifes. I grew up eating wolf, after all, it’s in most of our family dishes.” Cloud said, shrugging and nonchalant.

“Damn, I guess mountain folk are as tough as I heard.” The SOLDIER said, impressed.

Cloud waved it off, trying not to preen under the praise. “Well, not everyone in the village follows the old ways. My family has always been priests for the god of battle, so we work with different rules.”

“So you’re religious?” He seemed tenser at that, not that Cloud could figure out why. 

“Well, yeah, I follow our gods as anyone dedicated to them should. It’s my duty to be a powerful warrior.” Cloud shrugged again, used to the expectations he had grown up under.

“So that’s why you want to join SOLDIER?” Zack asked, curious.

“Yeah, along with wanting to be like my heroes.” The blond ducked his head a bit, face red as he got as close to his ridiculous crushes as he was willing to discuss.

“Ah, same. I joined up after seeing all those posters of Seph. Bit awkward once I met him, but I got over it quickly.” Zack smiled, chuckling a bit at the memories. 

“Yeah, I grew up on stories of heroism and I want to be as brave and strong as them. I like helping people, and I can’t stand seeing people in trouble or hurt and not being able to help. I just care too much.” Cloud said, remembering not to dig about any of the three leaders of SOLDIER.

“I’m not gonna lie, that’s gonna make it hard for you to deal with seeing everything that can go wrong on a mission. But, I will say that it’s good that you care that much. That attitude is what Angeal looks for when he’s recommending people to advance. Just don’t let it get you killed young, I’ve seen that happen a few too many times now.” Zack told him, frowning as he remembered lost comrades.

“I can focus, don’t worry. My mother trained me well.” The blond said, thinking back on the many years his mother taught him how to survive and fight.

Zack tilted his head, thinking for a moment before his head snapped up as an idea occurred to him. “You know, I’m curious about what you can do. Maybe I can give you some pointers to help you out in class.”

“Like, training? Wouldn’t that be cheating?” Cloud was wary, he didn’t need any more obstacles given how it already felt like his instructors were looking for any chance to kick him out.

“Nah, it’s not, I won’t let you get in trouble. I’ve got a friend who is interested in traditional Nibel martial arts, and I want to see what you can do before I let him know.”

“Hm, all right, I just don’t want to get singled out any more than I already am.”

Zack smiled brightly. “I’ll keep you safe little buddy, don’t worry. Why don’t we meet up tomorrow after dinner and you can show me what you can do?” 

Cloud smiled and nodded. “Sure, anywhere we should meet?”

“Meet me outside the elevators near the cadet gym.”

Cloud nodded, “Okay, it’s a plan. I really should get going. I’ve still got homework to finish.”

“Yeah, don’t let me keep you. See you tomorrow!” Zack said, as he waved and headed off towards the elevators.

Cloud’s smile didn’t fade as he walked back to his room. He might have just made his first friend here.


	2. Just a spar, nothing suspicious here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy people seem to be enjoying this so far. Here's the next chapter.

Zack couldn’t wipe the goofy grin off his face as he came back from his training session with Cloud. As he let himself into Angeal’s apartment, it was clear his mood was noticed by the older man. 

“Well, you look happy. Did something go well today?” Angeal asked as he left the dishes he had been washing.

“Yeah, remember that cadet I told you I was going to train tonight?” At his fellow SOLDIER’s nod, Zack continued, trying not to bounce around like the excited puppy Angeal always claimed he was. “Well, I sparred with him, and he’s really good. He’s so quick he nearly got a few hits on me. He’s going to be amazing once he’s enhanced.”

Angeal chuckled, happy to see his boyfriend in such a good mood. “Are you hoping to mentor him?”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure how much I can help him honestly. He uses Nibel martial arts natively, and I don’t think I’m quite good enough to figure out how to help him use that to his advantage. I did my best in coaching him on how to pass his classes, but getting him past that point might be beyond me right now. I don’t think teaching is one of my talents.” Zack said, shucking off his boots and belts to flop on the couch next to Genesis. The redhead leaned against him as he barely glanced up from his book. Sephiroth was staring at him now, his head having shot up the moment Zack mentioned anything about Nibel.

His former mentor nodded and settled down in one of the chairs. “Well, if you need pointers, I’ll do my best to help you out. I can’t do much without seeing his skills for myself, but I should be able to point you in the right direction.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it. He’s a good kid and I want to help him out.”

Sephiroth finally spoke up, “You said he knew Nibel martial arts?”

Zack nodded. “Yup, he’s from a priest family I think, so he was taught it from birth. Apparently, the priests for different gods all had their own combat styles. Cloud uses the style for the god of war.” He thought over everything Cloud had told him during their match, and hoped he got it right. Cloud wasn’t the most talkative person, to begin with, but it seemed like if you got him onto the right topic, he could turn into a chatterbox.

Sephiroth hummed to himself, “If I have the chance, I’d like to observe a match. I’ve always wanted to see Nibel martial arts in person. Those videos I found were interesting, but they were incomplete from everything I’ve read.”

“I thought you might feel that way given how obsessed you’ve been with Nibelheim since you found that old file confirming that you were there as a child,” Zack stated, teasing him a little.

Sephiroth huffed, “Given that I know little else about my childhood, can you blame me?” He had his arms crossed over his chest defensively, staring at the movie playing on the television. 

“Aw, don’t worry babe, I’m just teasing you,” Zack said, standing and giving his boyfriend a peck on the forehead. Sephiroth just huffed louder and ducked his head, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment.

Genesis finally looked up from his book at that. “Sephiroth, you’re acting as if you’ve never dated anyone before. How long have we been together?” The redhead chuckled as he took in the red brightening on the man’s face.

“Since we were teenagers, but Zack is newer. Besides, it’s embarrassing when he does this with others around.” He was still looking away, determined not to let them see him being weak in any way.

Genesis covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, “It’s just us here, you’re dating everyone in this room.”

“It doesn’t matter, it still bothers me.” The curt tone and glower accompanying the remark made the other three flinch, clearly, they had crossed a line.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable.” Zack apologized, trying to see if the general was upset enough to refuse a hug. He wasn’t, so Zack hadn’t pushed him too far again. Sephiroth wasn’t very good at telling people to back up. It wasn’t surprising given who had raised him, but it was still something they were working on. At least he felt comfortable enough with them to enforce his boundaries in a way that didn’t involve clamming up and storming off.

“I’m sorry love. I need to watch what I say.” Genesis apologized, reaching over Zack to rest a hand on his.

“You do, but I don’t wish to discuss this anymore. Zack, would I be able to observe a spar with that cadet friend of yours?”

“I’m not sure honestly. He’d be nervous if I told him who exactly was watching. I’m not sure he’d be okay with anyone watching. He’s pretty shy.” Zack frowned, thinking of how reserved his new friend was proving to be.

“Just ask him without giving a name. Perhaps he’d accept Angeal watching as well to give some help.” 

Zack shook his head. “I really doubt he’d be okay with that. He looks up to Angeal for sure and he’d get anxious. I’m going to be sparring with him when I have time, I’ll float the idea when I think he’s more comfortable with me.”

“That’s fair, let me know once you’ve discussed it with him.” Zack grinned, and right as he opened his mouth Sephiroth snapped out, “Don’t you dare make some stupid joke about your last name.”

“Fine, no name puns, I get it. That wouldn’t be Fair after all.” 

The others groaned, and Sephiroth said nothing, his face blank as he picked Zack up and deposited him outside, shutting the door in his face. “Aw, Seph, isn’t this a bit harsh?” The only response was the lock clicking. “I still have a key you know!”

The door opened to show Sephiroth giving him the most unimpressed glare he could manage. “I will not listen to your terrible attempts at wordplay, Zackary.”

“Ouch, I won’t do it again. Just don’t make me sleep alone. I need my cuddles at night.” Zack pulled out his best puppy eyes. 

Sephiroth heaved a heavy sigh and stepped aside to let him back in. The rest of the night was spent discussing their days and plans before they all retired to the big bed Angeal kept so they could all sleep together. Zack had a bit of difficulty falling asleep, thinking over his plans for the next day and getting excited. He had always loved making new friends and he had a good feeling about his new little blond buddy.

 

 

Cloud and Zack quickly found a routine for their sparring sessions. If Zack wasn’t on a mission, they met up in the mornings on Saturday and on Wednesday evenings. A few months in and Cloud was improving in leaps and bounds. Zack was really worried that he was getting to the point that he couldn’t help him any further, and if that was the case, then maybe Cloud wouldn’t want to hang out with him. The thought bothered the SOLDIER enough for him to finally address what he had discussed with his partners.

“Hey Cloud, let’s take a breather. I needed to ask you something anyway.”

Cloud froze, breathing picking up and eyes widening as he fiddled with the practice sword he had been using. “Uh, what is it?”

Zack quickly waved his hands, trying to reassure the blond. “It’s nothing bad, I promise!” He couldn’t believe he had forgotten Cloud’s anxiety, given how they had met. “I was just talking with my mentor since I’m worried you’re getting beyond where I can help you. He can help, but he’d need to watch us spar to offer any real advice. My friend who’s into Nibel martial arts also wants to watch if you don’t mind.”

Cloud didn’t look any more relaxed. “Isn’t your mentor Commander Hewley? I really doubt he has time for some little cadet.”

“He was the one who offered, so don’t worry about taking up his time. He can watch from the observation room if you’d prefer.”

“I really don’t want to waste his time. He doesn’t need to deal with weird fans on top of everything else.” Cloud was trying hard not to fidget, just thinking about the strongest men on the Planet made him anxious. They were far too important to deal with him. 

“You’re not a weird fan, you’re my friend. I know you won’t get creepy on him, besides, you don’t need to talk to him if you’re not comfortable. If you don’t want to know that they’re there, I can just not tell you.”

Cloud frowned, thinking it over. “Well, fine. I guess that isn’t any different from the training I get in class. Just don’t tell me until after it’s over, or I’m going to embarrass myself.”

Zack beamed, he knew his boyfriends would be pleased to hear the news. “Okay, no problem. It might be a while until they have enough time to watch.”

“That’s fine, gives me time to forget. Now, can we get back to training? I want to work on that parry, I keep stepping out of range and the instructor is getting on my case.”

Zack nodded, and they spent the rest of their evening doing the same parry until Cloud was too tired to lift his sword again. Zack let his partners know and settled down to wait until they were free to watch.

 

 

It took a few weeks before both Angeal and Sephiroth had time to observe, and in that time it seemed like Cloud had forgotten about the possibility of watchers. He had been wary for the first week, but eventually, he calmed down. Now that it was finally the day, Zack just hoped he didn’t give away their presence and upset Cloud.

Zack carefully avoided looking at the window as he worked Cloud through their usual routines. He was having a lot of trouble with one movement and was getting frustrated since he kept switching over to his previous training. “Okay, let’s take a break from this. Why don’t we just have a full spar? Just try to beat me, don’t worry about using the style from your classes.” He really hoped that wasn’t suspicious. He just wanted to show off what his little buddy could do.

Cloud thought for a moment, “Sure, maybe a change of pace for a bit will help. I don’t think getting frustrated is helping me at all.” Zack was relieved, he seemed to accept his excuse at face value.

Zack held his practice sword in front of him and watched as Cloud switched his grip on his own sword and sunk into the distinctive stance Zack had learned was the standard for his fighting style. Cloud quickly came in with a low sweep of his blade to his legs. Zack blocked it and was forced to step back when Cloud quickly turned his momentum into an attack at his now unguarded left side. Zack found himself grateful he was enhanced, there was no way he could have matched Cloud’s natural speed when he was still a cadet.

Zack moved in with a lunge, slowing himself down in fear he would hurt his friend. Not that it mattered, since Cloud had sidestepped and came back with a stab. Zack dodged it easily, keeping himself out of the way of each of Cloud’s strikes. He watched the boy get more frustrated with each dodge and block, causing him to try more and more difficult maneuvers to try to even touch the other man. It was times like this that really showed off how different of a blade Cloud usually fought with. He was proficient with the standard broadsword that was taught to the cadets first, but it was obvious his training had been with a shorter blade.

He really hoped that the others were as impressed with Cloud as he was.

 

Angeal had been watching closely, taking notes on what he saw. The boy certainly had potential, but he was mainly impressed with how seriously his former student was taking his apparent mentorship of the cadet. He wasn’t giving himself enough credit. He was clearly a great teacher and it was obvious he had a great rapport with his student. 

Since they were still going over basics, Sephiroth was paying more attention to the paperwork he had brought with him. Genesis, who had invited himself along, was watching, but his focus was obviously on something else. “Is it just me, or does the puppy have a crush on his little bird?”

Angeal sighed, of course, Genesis was focused on that. “I doubt it, you know how he gets when he finds a new friend.”

“He makes friends with everyone, this is different.”

“No it isn’t, you’re just jealous because someone new is taking up his time. I’ve seen him do this plenty of times when he really hits it off with someone. He was the same way with his flower girl, but even you have to admit by now that those two are just friends.”

Genesis huffed, “Fine, you’re right. I’m still convinced that if he hadn’t been with us already, he would be dating her.”

Angeal sighed, and noticing that Zack had finally started the spar, he elbowed Sephiroth to get his attention. “Looks like Zack was right about him being from the Nibel area.” That stance was very similar to the videos Sephiroth had memorized not long after he had happened across an unedited version of his early files in Hojo’s office a few years ago.

Sephiroth snapped his head up from the reports he had been reviewing and focused on the match. His eyes darted, following the fight with an enraptured expression. “He is fast, I just wish he had proper weapons. That style of broadsword isn’t used in the Nibel area, at least not commonly.”

Angeal watched closer, noting points the boy was clearly using moves meant for a different weapon. “You’re right, what sort of weapon do you think he would have used?”

“Well, according to my research, likely a lance or two shorter swords depending on his training. There were other kinds, but the family that uses them is apparently secretive and refused to speak to any of the authors I’ve read. I’d like to ask him about it.”

Genesis snorted, “You’d give him a heart attack, you get intense when it comes to Nibelheim.”

“I’m certain he wouldn’t mind talking to me. I’ll need to convince Zack to introduce us.”

Angeal tuned the others out as he focused back on the match. Cloud was tiring but clearly hadn’t given up yet. He had good stamina as well as speed. Angeal made a mental note to check his files to see what his scores were. It was hard to judge strength from a match with a SOLDIER, not to mention their opinions could bring up areas to improve on that Zack wouldn’t see easily.

The match finally ended after Zack knocked Cloud back and the boy didn’t have the energy to get himself back on his feet before Zack had his sword at his throat. He watched as his boyfriend helped the boy to his feet and sent him on his way with a promise to see him again the next Saturday. As soon as the cadet had stumbled off towards his barracks, Zack came through the door to the observation room they were in, looking hopeful. “So, what do you guys think?”

Angeal thought for a moment, “He certainly has promise, but he needs to work on his patience. He also lets his temper get the better of him, and that could get him killed.”

Zack sighed, face dropping. “I know, he’s getting better at least. What about his sword work? That’s what I’m really worried about since that’s where I feel like I’m just not helping him enough.”

Angeal rested a hand on his shoulder, “Relax, you’re a better teacher than you think you are. I’ll think about what might help him. Perhaps Sephiroth has some ideas?” He looked over at his other boyfriend, knowing that he likely had plenty.

“Yes, but I’d really like to see if I couldn’t help him more directly. That would likely be easier for everyone. I’d like to ask him a few questions to clarify his skills.”

Zack frowned immediately, “I don’t think he’ll go for that. I can try asking, but I can’t promise anything.” 

“Please try, I doubt I’ll ever get a chance to ask someone with his knowledge, given what the books say about how Nibelheimers feel about outsiders.”

“Fine, but I doubt he’d do well in a one-on-one situation. It would need to be something with a lot less pressure than that. I mean, I do want you guys to get to know him since he’s my friend, but I don’t want to scare him.”

Angeal thought for a moment, “What about movie night? It’s low pressure, and he doesn’t need to talk if he doesn’t want to.”

Genesis instantly piped up, “No, that’s our night. I don’t want to share it with your latest crush Zack.”

“Hey, I don’t have a crush on him! He’s just my buddy. I just hang out with him so much because we have similar interests, not because I want him or anything. Seriously, you do this every time I make a good friend.”

“Right, I believe you,” Genesis said, rolling his eyes.

“Look, I know you two would get along if you gave him a chance. Just one movie night, that’s all I’m asking for. Oh, and that’s figuring he even agrees to meet you.”

“Fine, but only because I love you. I don’t promise to be nice either.”

“I love you too, just don’t be a dick to him for no good reason. He doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment.” Zack scolded. 

“Fine, now can we focus on something else?”

“You know, you weren’t even supposed to be here, so I don’t know why you’re copping attitude.”

Angeal kneaded his forehead as he listened to his boyfriends bicker like children and hoped that this movie night wasn’t an unmitigated disaster.


	3. Movie night and a grumpy chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night finally happens, it doesn't go quite how they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, this chapter and the next were fighting me. Chapter 4 has been rewritten twice so far. I didn't fully plot out that one and it's biting me now.

Chapter 3

 

The next Saturday morning found Cloud stretching, waiting for Zack to turn up to their run before they’d spend an hour in the gym practicing anything the cadet had been having trouble with. He seemed a little more high-strung than usual, but that could easily just be because he needed to burn off some excess energy. Cloud listened to Zack chattering away about anything that came to mind as he ran. That wasn’t too weird either since Zack seemed to be allergic to silence and had to fill it. How he talked while running at his pace, Cloud would never understand. It had to be the mako, Cloud felt like he could barely get a word out while he was running.

 

He got quiet once they finished and headed towards the cadet gym, now the blond knew he had something he wanted to say. Once they arrived, Zack finally spoke up, “Hey Cloud, my mentor and friend finally watched your training.”

 

“They did?” Dread bloomed in the teen, he knew it had to be bad. That had to be why Zack was so nervous.

 

“Yeah, they said you have potential. My mentor would really like to give you pointers himself, and my friend who knows about your style wanted to talk to you.”

 

Cloud frowned, not sure how he felt about that. “I don’t know, I can’t say that much about it. Besides, I don't know them.”

 

“Well, about that, we have a movie night regularly, and if you want, you’re invited.”

 

“Wait, seriously? Movie night with Commander Hewley? Who else would be there?” This could be bad. Someone as important as him would have high-ranking friends.

 

“Promise you won’t flip out?” Yup, it was bad if Zack was putting it like that.

 

“No promises, I don’t trust how you’re putting that.”

 

“C’mon Spiky, you can trust me.” Zack had on his most charming smile, the one he used when he was trying to get a favor from one of the secretaries.

 

“I know, but you’re not inspiring it in me right now.” Cloud looked at him, unimpressed.

 

“Well, it’s Angeal, Seph, and Gen,” Zack said, rubbing his head and his smile becoming sheepish.

 

“The three elites? Yeah, no. I’m not going to invade your movie night and force them to deal with a fan all night.” That would just end poorly for everyone and then Cloud would have to go home because he had managed to make it impossible to even be in the same city anymore. 

 

“Hey, they invited you I promise they want to meet you. Okay, admittedly Gen is being prickly, but that’s just how he is.”

 

“No, I’m not going to creep them out. You told me how much crap they deal with, I refuse to make it worse.” Sure, he had fantasized as a kid about being their friend, but that was just a fantasy. He was an adult now and he knew better than that. 

 

“Aw, please Cloudy?” Zack whined, trying the puppy eyes. 

 

Cloud refused to look at him. “No, I’m not falling for that. That’s cheating. I’m not doing it unless I’m sure they’re actually okay with having me around.”

 

“Seph is gonna be really disappointed. He’s the one who wants to talk about your traditional martial arts.” Zack tried, attempting to use the man he suspected Cloud had a crush on as his trump card.

 

Cloud froze, feeling like his brain just found a biological blue screen of death. “That, that doesn’t change anything. I don’t believe you.” There was no way the Sephiroth had not only watched him fight but wanted to talk with him. Zack had to be lying. Sure, he didn’t think the older man was much of a liar, but that was the only reasonable explanation.

 

“Fine, we’ll talk about this once I have proof. You promise you’ll come if I can prove it?” Zack seemed smug, which made Cloud a bit less sure that he was lying.

 

“Sure, that isn’t happening, but I’ll go to your movie night if you bring proof.” There was no way he could, so he’d be safe. Right?

 

“Okay, good. Now that that’s settled, let’s work on that parry some more.” Zack grinned as Cloud groaned and got into his stance.

 

* * *

  
  
  


That night, Zack slumped into Genesis’s apartment after a particularly tiring mission. He had spent the whole day thinking about what he could do to prove to Cloud that the others wanted him there. He didn’t think talking to him in person would work, since Cloud was so shy. 

 

Angeal was the first to greet him since he was currently putting dinner on the table. “Ah, welcome home, Zack. Was it a rough day?”

 

“Eh, not really. I’m just trying to figure out how to convince Cloud that I’m not lying about you guys inviting him here.”

 

Genesis came out of the kitchen then, carrying another dish of food. “He called you a liar?”

 

“Kind of, he just didn’t believe that someone as important as you guys wanted to talk to him at all. He did say he’d come if I can prove it though.”

 

“Well, once Sephiroth is here, we could make a video. That would be proof enough, I hope. I doubt Sephiroth would refuse, if that’s the only way he’ll get to pick your friend’s brain.”

 

“What would I refuse?” Sephiroth asked, having just come in, placing the Masamune into its space in the weapon rack by the door.

 

“That boy from Nibelheim you wanted to speak with didn’t believe Zack when he told him that. He wants proof, and I thought a video might work.” Angeal said.

 

“That seems reasonable, but delete it after you show him. I don’t want my fan club finding it, or a Turk.” Sephiroth answered.

 

“Thanks, I had thought of a video, but I didn’t think you’d agree.” Zack sounded relieved, he had clearly been winding himself up about this all day.

 

“I am rather motivated to meet him after all. Let’s get this recorded so we can eat. I was dragged into an ‘emergency’ meeting instead of getting lunch.”

 

“Ugh, again? Let’s hurry up then.” It didn’t take long to record the video on his PHS, Zack just hoped it would work.

 

* * *

  
  


Cloud had watched the video three times so far. He still couldn’t believe the most powerful man on the Planet was interested in his podunk little mountain town. That did make more sense than him actually being interested in Cloud as a person. He couldn’t tell him much, but maybe he wouldn’t be immediately struck down if he revealed a few minor things. Zack was looking at him with such a hopeful face, he couldn’t refuse now.

 

“All right, you win Zack. I’ll go. When is it going to be?”

 

Zack jumped up, doing a little victory dance.”Yes, Seph is gonna be so happy. It’s Friday night, if you meet me at the elevators at 6 I’ll take you straight there.”

 

Cloud could swear that there was now a countdown to his imminent demise. This was going to go horribly, he knew it. He tried to ignore the sense of impending doom as he hung out with Zack and went through class, but it was nearly impossible. The days passed in a blur until it was finally Friday and he was fretting over what to wear. He really should have asked first, but now he was panicking and running out of time. He eventually just said threw up his hands and put on his nicest jeans and a t-shirt, knowing he would look like an idiot. 

 

Zack was already waiting for him when he got to the elevator. “Hey Cloudy, you look good! I don’t think I’ve seen you in anything other than the uniform before.”

 

Cloud tried not to blush, he really did, but his pale skin was a traitor. “Well, I don’t ever leave the building, and we’re supposed to stay in uniform when we’re here. I hope this is fine.”

 

“You look fine, don’t worry. I mean, normally I just turn up in my comfy clothes.” Zack said as he called for the elevator and got in, scanning his card to let him select the SOLDIER floors.

 

“Wait, like those grubby sweatpants you were in that time you had me bring you your paperwork?” Cloud inquired, joining him in the elevator and trying not to fidget from his nerves.

 

“Yes, and you sound like Gen right now. They’re just well-loved.”

 

“They have holes all over. I’m not sure they’re even decent enough to be worn outside.”

 

“Hey, you can’t see my junk, so it’s all good.”

 

“I could still tell you were wearing chocobo-print boxers. I can’t believe you wear that in front of your mentor and the most powerful people in the world.”

 

“Hey, that’s just how comfortable I am with them. It’s not like they haven’t seen worse.” Zack saw Cloud’s eyebrow raise, and realize he might have just fucked up. He hadn’t told his friend exactly how close he was with the other Firsts. Given how religious Cloud was, he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about him being in a relationship with one man, let alone three. “Well, you don’t exactly get private showers on a war front.” Smooth save Zack, totally believable. He couldn’t lie to save his life.

 

“Ah, right. I guess you have fought alongside all of them by now.” Cloud was frowning, but he bought it and that’s all Zack could hope for. Save the awkward relationship talk for some other time.

 

The elevator finally reached their floor, saving Zack from more awkward questions. Cloud was a ball of nerves now, staring at the nameplates next to each door, and paling when he read Genesis’s name next to the door Zack was unlocking. Cloud’s mind was filled with images of the redhead immediately lighting him on fire. Well, maybe he’d wait for the cadet to say something stupid before he used him for target practice.

Zack opened the door, revealing an apartment nicer than any place Cloud had been in before. It was also easily as big as the little cabin he had grown up in. The furniture was comfortable looking but still nicer than the shabby, homemade furniture he had grown up with. There was also a huge TV and sound system in front of a huge couch and coffee table laden with food.

 

Angeal was the first person he spotted, bringing a big bowl of popcorn over to the table along with a few smaller bowls of various snacks. “Ah, hello Zack. I take it you’re Cloud?”

 

“Yes, sir.” He just decided to stick with formalities, no one could get mad at him for that. He was definitely underdressed. Genesis was wearing what fashion magazines like to call loungewear but were still worth more than his entire paycheck. Zack was wearing something similar to him, but Angeal and Sephiroth both had on sweaters with nicer pants than Cloud owned. Genesis was looking him over like he was judging him for his choices, which wasn’t helping his nerves.

 

“You can use my name at least, we’re off-duty and I don’t want to be reminded of work right now. Please, take a seat, we’re about to start the movie” Angeal was smiling, clearly trying to put him at ease. Cloud appreciated it, but he wouldn’t be relaxing until after this night was over and he could scream out his nerves into his pillow. He shouldn’t have made that promise to Zack. He carefully sat down in one of the armchairs, trying to focus on the screen and not either of the two on the couch. Zack plopped on the end of the couch closest to Cloud, ending up squished against Sephiroth who kept staring at Cloud with those unnerving eyes of his.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Cloud. Zack has spoken highly of you. I was hoping to discuss more of your hometown with you.” Cloud suppressed a shiver, hearing his voice in person was so different from hearing the few recordings he saw on TV when he was at Tifa’s house. The TV also didn’t show just how unsettling those slit pupils were when they were boring into you.

 

“Ah, thank you, sir, it’s an honor to make your acquaintance. I don’t know why you’d want to know much about Nibelheim, there isn’t much of interest there. It’s just ice, snow, wolves, and dragons.” Lovely, his accent was creeping out like it always did when he was anxious or talking about his hometown. He sounded like a stupid hick and he knew it.

 

“I was born in the mansion there apparently, so I’d like to know more. I can’t claim it’s my hometown, but I am still curious about my birthplace.”

 

“That creepy old mansion? Right, my mother mentioned there were scientists there, I guess your parents were among them. It still isn’t that interesting. Most people don’t follow the old ways either aside from a few superstitions, so they aren’t that different from people anywhere else. They’re just not very friendly to outsiders.” Cloud shrugged, he didn’t see the big deal. It was a pretty terrible place, the only reason there was even an inn is because of the traders that came through from Rocket Town.

 

Sephiroth looked interested, given that he was leaning towards him a bit. “What I really want to know more about is the martial arts style native to your area. The books I have are incomplete.”

 

“Well, I know my grandfather never agreed to interviews. A lot of people came around asking questions around when the reactor was built. Ma said he chased them all off.” He really wasn’t sure how much he could see. He’d need to write his mother and ask since they hadn’t discussed it at all. Both of them figured no one would care enough to ask.

 

“I’m sure this is absolutely fascinating for you, but I want to see the movie. It’s your pick, Sephiroth, so the least you can do is watch it.” Genesis griped, lightly smacking the general in the arm with the remote. 

 

“Right, we can continue this conversation later.” Sephiroth sat back and Genesis hit play. Cloud was honestly grateful to the redhead, that felt more like an interrogation than a conversation, but that could just be his nerves talking. Even out of his famous coat, the man was still intimidating. The blond turned his attention to the movie. He was surprised to realize he knew the area, it was clearly the Nibel range, which made sense since the movie was clearly about Nibelheim, back when they were known as fearsome warriors. It was all anyone he met seemed to know about his area, figuring they even knew anything since it seemed the warriors were more famous than their home.

 

It wasn’t set directly in Nibelheim though, or even nearby. He wasn’t surprised, he doubted Mayor Lockhart would put up with a bunch of filmmakers hanging around for however long it took to film a movie. The village they had built was pretty close to some of the ancient farms you could find in the mountains, but there were enough details wrong that it was starting to grate on Cloud. Once the characters started showing up, the inaccuracies only got worse. He got more and more annoyed as characters showed up who were clearly supposed to be figures from their history, including his own ancestor. 

 

“Whoa, do you hate the movie that much? You’re glaring at the screen like you want to light it on fire with your mind.” Zack asked, looking concerned.

 

“It’s about my home and family, but they got so much wrong it’s like they didn’t even try.” Cloud snapped, watching the film build up a horrible lie about his family.

 

“Is it that bad? There are some liberties, but it’s one of the closest from what I know.” Sephiroth said, worried he had somehow insulted their guest.

 

“Then the rest must be utter lies, cause this is only getting worse. They shouldn’t have involved the religion, at all.” Cloud was just getting more pissed off. His accent was out, and he was about five seconds away from ranting. Portraying his heroic ancestor as an overbearing jerk when he had been a well-loved leader was insulting. He was a cultural hero, even if his family wasn’t in the villager’s good graces, they still respected him as the amazing man he had been. That wasn’t even touching the religious aspect. 

 

“Is there anything you can point out in particular? I’d like to learn.” 

 

“Where to start? I mean, those idols on the houses are completely wrong. That’s not even native to the area, and you’d never keep a wooden idol outside. The language on those all important monuments is just gibberish. Fenris Strife was a hero, not some old despot the plucky hero needs to depose. He was also a priest, fought with a lance, not a greatsword, and he’d never desecrate a temple. He was the one who restored the old sacred groves after enemies burned them to the ground. The name of the hero isn’t even a real name, they clearly made that up since no parent would name their kid wolf wolf rock. Oh, and depicting the priests as anything but warriors. Everyone back then was taught to fight, none of this women staying behind garbage. The clothes are wrong, particularly for the priests and none of them are using the right weapons or styles.” Cloud ranted, watching for more errors. “Seriously, that’s not how you do a sacred wolf hunt. Yeah, you need to do one if you leave the mountains, but that’s not how it’s done. A weapon really? Coward. You kill it with your bare hands. I guess they couldn’t have them be naked since that would bump up the rating, but the only thing you wear on the hunt is a belt with a skinning knife, and paint.” 

 

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, listening to him go off. “The filmmakers claimed the wolf hunt was very accurate.”

 

“Nope, not at all. It’s still done the same way as it was back then. I had to do one before Ma let me leave.”

 

“Wait, didn’t you leave in the winter?” Zack asked, and Cloud nodded. “Did you seriously hunt a wolf naked during the winter?”

 

“Yea, like I said, my Ma insisted. It’s the traditional way you prove you’re capable of taking care of yourself. The season doesn’t matter.”

 

“How? The cold on Mt. Nibel is dangerous for most of the year.” Angeal asked, he had passed through the area in late spring once and the chill had surprised him.

 

“Well, I’m not as bothered, and the ritual to prepare for the hunt helps. I didn’t even feel the cold. I wouldn’t be much of a priest if I couldn’t even manage a basic wolf hunt.” Cloud shrugged, he didn’t see the big deal. Wolves were easy to hunt. He didn’t get why SOLDIERs would find it so impressive. Was it just because he was unenhanced? His Ma wasn’t enhanced, and she still hunted whole packs of wolves for meat.

 

“You’re a priest?” Sephiroth seemed fascinated. 

 

“Yeah, everyone in my family is. I mean, my last name is Strife for a reason.” Seeing the confused looks, he clarified. “Well, there’s a taboo against saying the god’s name to outsiders, so we translate it. My family name in Nibel is the god’s name, just spelled without the divine character. It’s pronounced the same though.”

 

“I was wondering why your name is in Common.”

 

“It’s a translation, Cloud is close enough. A full translation is a bit long since my Ma got poetic with me.” Sephiroth had opened his mouth to ask another question, when a new character popped up on screen and Cloud managed to get even more upset. “Seriously, having Fenris attack Gungnir? They were married!” He glared at the screen, wishing he was able to yell at whoever wrote this garbage.

 

“Married? I thought that area was pretty against gay people.” Zack said, skirting around what he really meant.

 

“Well, now it is, but that’s because of some new outsider religion that got popular. In our native culture, it wasn’t uncommon at all. The only time biological sex was considered important was when you wanted to start a family. Otherwise, no one cared, so long as everyone involved was an adult.”

 

Zack seemed a bit tense, “So, you aren’t homophobic?”

 

“No, gods, I’m this generation’s gay kid after all. That’s partly why I was bullied since their new religion makes a big deal out of it being a sin. I think it’s stupid. So long as everyone is happy, it doesn’t matter. The world is harsh and life is short so you should find happiness where you can. That’s my religion’s official position, just as it has been for millennia.” He huffed, a bit insulted that Zack had thought that about him. Well, to be fair, the main religion that was common here was the same as what most of the villagers now followed. They weren’t exactly accepting of anyone who didn’t fit in their narrow boxes of acceptable behavior. “I don’t know why you’d worry about that.”

 

Before Zack could reply, Genesis snapped out, “Well, he is dating all of us.” He kept watching Cloud closely, judging him.

 

Cloud looked between the four, noting how close they were and how comfortable they seemed. “Ah, that explains why you’re so close. I don’t see why you brought it up, it’s not like my opinion matters here.” That meant those rumors he had read were true. The fan clubs would be up in arms if they ever found out. Cloud had seen enough shipping wars just from browsing their forums to know that much.

 

Zack seemed relieved at that. “I was just worried you wouldn’t want to be my friend if you knew. I mean, just dating one guy would put off some people.”

 

“Anyone who thinks that doesn’t deserve to be your friend. So long as you’re happy and being treated well, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” Cloud said, still glaring at the movie. There was some schlocky romance now with some bland female character who supposedly had never been allowed to fight because she was a girl. The only way she wouldn’t have been taught from birth was if she was physically incapable of fighting.

 

Cloud was so busy glaring daggers at the screen that he didn't notice the others relax and Genesis seeming to become a bit less hostile. The man spoke up, his tone much less harsh than before. “You know, you can’t tell anyone this, right? The PR department wants the public to believe we’re all bachelors.”

 

“It’s not my place to talk about it. Besides, I like not being burnt alive, thanks.” Now that the boy had relaxed around them, Genesis certainly liked him more. He could at least see why Zack liked him, even if he still didn’t see what he meant when he said they’d get along.

Cloud spent the rest of the movie muttering under his breath in Nibel. He choked back laughter when they had a few lines in Nibel and rolled his eyes like the sixteen-year-old he was at the cliche romantic ending. 

 

“I take it you didn’t like the movie?” Sephiroth said, seeming a bit disappointed. The only positive the man could see was that he had learned more in just a few hours than he ever had from the anthropological books he had read.

 

“Well, it could be fun if I just treat it like a stupid movie to watch for fun. If I actually wanted it to be accurate, there wouldn’t be enough red ink in all of Midgar to fix that mess of a script. That’s just the script, not counting the sets, props, costumes. Honestly, I’d just throw it all out and start fresh. I could do better with an old camcorder and a budget of 20 Gil. Hell, just cut out the stupid romance with the cardboard cutout they called a character and you’d already be doing a thousand times better.” Cloud said, angrily munching on a handful of popcorn.

 

Now Genesis had to laugh, pulling out his favorite copy of LOVELESS to read to purge his brain from that garbage he had to watch. “I’m glad someone here sees how awful that plotline is.”

 

“It isn’t hard. What book is that?” Cloud asked, looking at the cover.

 

“My favorite, LOVELESS, ever heard of it?” The redhead was a bit annoyed, his love of the book was one of his most famous traits, besides his hair and coat.

 

“ I’m not sure, most of my Ma’s books were in Nibel, so that’s what I grew up reading. What is it about?”

 

Genesis sighed, getting up to grab a paperback with a good synopsis on the back off his shelf. “Here, don’t damage it.”

 

Cloud read it over and opened the book carefully to read a few passages. “Oh, I do know this one. My Ma read this to me in Nibel every night when I was little since it was her favorite book.” He carefully flipped through the book, looking for his favorite passage. “Wow, it’s weird reading it in another language.”

 

That was intriguing, hopefully, he wasn’t just trying to impress the redhead. “What’s your favorite passage?”

 

“Ah, this one, about the goddess. It’s beautiful in Nibel, and I always connected it with my faith.” He said, holding up the book opened to a specific page. “It’s not quite as impactful in Common though. It seems different to me.”

 

Now Genesis was getting excited, that was a favorite for him to discuss. “How so?”

 

“Well, this character isn’t in the old copy we had, only in later copies. The original stones that it was recorded on with the other epic poems talked about the gift more too. It still wasn’t clear what it was exactly, besides a blessing that healed.” Cloud said, flipping through the pages.

 

Well, that settled it, Genesis was keeping him. “Do you have a PHS Cloud?”

 

“Ah, no, I don’t. I can’t really afford one, and cadets aren’t issued one at my rank.”

 

That simply wouldn’t do. He wanted someone to talk to at all hours who wouldn’t kick him out of bed for talking about the poem at 3 am. “I’ll get you one.”

 

“Wait, you don’t have to. They aren’t exactly cheap.” Cloud looked a bit more panicked at that, clearly not used to anyone spending money on him.

 

“Even if the price did bother me, just having someone to discuss LOVELESS with is enough. If I quote it around my partners anymore, they’ll kick me out.”

 

“That’s because it’s the only thing you’ll talk about for hours if we don’t stop you,” Angeal said. “I think I have at least half of it memorized just from how often you recite it to us.”

 

“Well, if Cloud agrees, you won’t be hearing it as much since I’ll finally have an appreciative audience.”

 

Cloud fidgeted, a little anxious about this. “Well, if you’re sure, I don’t mind. It’s my favorite book, and I am curious how much has changed. I remember my Ma griping about some translations she had read back when she lived here.”

 

The rest of the evening turned into Cloud and Genesis reading through LOVELESS while the cadet pointed out all the changes. Eventually, it was late enough that Cloud had to rush back before lights out or risk getting disciplined. Once he had left and the living room was cleaned up, Genesis turned to Zack.

 

“Is him liking LOVELESS why you thought we would get along?”

 

“Well, I didn’t know for sure if it was the same book. He had said some quotes that were similar enough, and I know he loves to read so I thought you’d get along. He’s a bit of a nerd once you get to know him.” Zack said, fixing the pillows that had gotten scattered.

 

“You think I’m a nerd?” Genesis leveled his best glare at the younger man.

 

Clearly, Zack was immune. He just shrugged and said, “Yup, sorry, but anyone who reads as much as you is a nerd.”

 

“Can a nerd kick your ass, puppy?” The redhead growled, making the materia in his bracer glow.

 

“Try me, nerd boy.” Zack teased, dropping into a combat stance.

 

“No fighting in the apartment! I swear you two lose ten years off your ages the second you start bickering.” Angeal grumped, helping Sephiroth put away the dishes.

 

“Fine, we’ll save it for a spar tomorrow. Until then, perhaps I can think of another way to show you that I’m not a nerd.” Genesis said, voice dropping and giving a flirtatious smirk.

 

“Oh? Well, I doubt you can do that, but you’re always welcome to try.” Zack flirted right back, heading to the bedroom.

 

Angeal just sighed, hoping they didn’t need to buy a new bed frame again.


	4. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud heads out to a club with some peers and meets a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, I'm not sure how to tag this. If you want a warning, click for the endnotes.

The next time Wednesday, Zack had a PHS with all of their numbers loaded onto it for him. Zack was the one who texted him the most, sending memes and telling him funny stories that happened on his missions. Genesis was the next most frequent, wanting to dissect LOVELESS with him. Cloud had actually been forced to ask his mother for a copy of the book in Nibel since he didn’t quite have it memorized, not to the amount that the redhead wished he did anyway. That letter had also let him ask his mother how much he could say, which was useful for Sephiroth since the man hadn’t lost his curiosity about his hometown and everything to do with it. 

 

Cloud still couldn’t believe he was talking with them. He hadn’t spent any time in person with the three elites, but it wasn’t surprising given their schedules. Besides, if he was in their shoes he would rather spend time with his partners than with some scrawny cadet. It was still nice texting with them, though Cloud had picked up Zack’s habit of using abbreviations and slang often and it annoyed Genesis to no end. He was getting comfortable enough with the other man to even tease him occasionally by abbreviating everything he could. It drove the redhead up the wall and he’d sometimes call just so he wouldn’t need to read what he deemed a crime against the written word and civilized communication.

 

Cloud had also been finally making friends. He was still the smallest, but he had people his age to hang out with in the evenings when he wasn’t with Zack. He felt awkward in social situations, but his new friends were patient with him. They had been cool with him being gay, which was a new experience for him. What really blew his mind was when a few of them came out to him as well, and mentioned a gay club in the slums they went to that would let in teenagers. He made plans to head there with the other four that Friday night. He didn’t really have any club clothes, but his friends insisted it didn’t matter.

 

That night, he headed out in his nicest jeans and a shirt. They were a little tighter than they had been when he left Nibelheim, so he was hoping he was finally growing. On the train ride down, the group was in high spirits, talking about their plans. Cloud had been saving half his check, so he had a pretty good amount to spend. The current plan was to grab something at a fast food place, then go to the club and dance until they were nearly too tired to make it back. At least one person was hoping for a drink or a hookup, but Cloud wasn’t looking for either that night. He wanted to get comfortable going to a club before he started flirting with strangers.

 

Even after they ate a nice, greasy meal, it was still too early for the club to be open. When the others found this was Cloud’s first time in the slums, they insisted on showing him around. Danny Smith was a native of Sector 7, so he was happy to show them the best deals and warn them of the dangerous areas. Cloud ended up buying a few trinkets before they finally headed to the club. He had been a little anxious about being refused, but they really didn’t care about his age, at least at the entrance. He wasn’t going to try his luck buying alcohol.

 

He ended up with just a bottled soda, with his friends all picking similar drinks. Cloud elected to stay back with the drinks at first, but his friends were having none of it. “I can’t dance, I swear I have negative rhythm,” Cloud said, trying to dissuade them.

 

“We’re here to dance Cloud, you’re joining us. No one is gonna care that you have two left feet,” Danny said, tugging on the blond’s arm. 

 

“Yeah, I can’t dance to save my life, but it’s still fun. Live a little, you stick in the mud.” Max piped up, the other two agreeing with him.

 

Cloud sighed heavily, eyeing his friends. He hadn’t known them for that long, but he still knew they wouldn’t drop it. “Fine, but someone needs to watch the drinks. I don’t want some weirdo trying to drug one of us.”

 

Rick sat down at the table they had claimed. “I’ll do it, my ankle is still sore from twisting it on the run earlier anyway.”

 

With all of Cloud’s objections taken care of, his friends wasted no time in dragging him onto the dance floor and claiming an empty corner. It took a bit for Cloud to relax, but it was fun dancing with other people for once. He probably looked like an idiot, but so did Max and it made him feel less self-conscious for once in his life. After a few songs, Cloud headed back to the table where he and Calvin hung out. It was a nice night, no one had bothered them at all. At least until Cloud got up to get them all more drinks.

 

The blond put in his order, leaning on the bar while he waited for it. He noticed a man looking at him, but tried to ignore it. The guy looked like he was twice his age, and Cloud wasn’t stupid enough to flirt with someone who was his likely his mother’s age. He would think it was odd that someone so old was around, but it looked like the club catered to all ages. The area he and his friends were dancing in had mainly younger people, but he could see lounges with older men and women in them with the bar seeming to be the center area.

 

He was suddenly distracted from his thoughts by a man leaning next to him. A quick glance confirmed it was the guy he had seen staring at him, and he was much bigger than Cloud had realized. He had at least six inches and fifty pounds on Cloud, and he was leaning into the boy’s space, smelling of alcohol. “Hey cutie, you here with someone?”

 

“Yeah, I came with my friends,” Cloud said, leaning away as much as he could without offending the man. He hoped the drinks came quickly, but there was a big line and the bartender was clearly over her head dealing with all the customers.

 

“Well, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you spent some time chatting with me. I have a fresh drink you can have,” the man said, pushing a drink in front of Cloud. 

 

“Ah, thanks, but I’m only 16.” He hoped his age would put the man off.

 

“Oh? Well, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t,” the man said, leering at him and clearly not discouraged at all. He honestly seemed even more interested, and Cloud was lost. This wasn’t exactly a situation he had dealt with before and wasn’t really sure how to disengage. He’d be flattered, but he was far too creeped out for that.

 

Suddenly, he was saved by the bartender placing the bottles of soda he had ordered in front of him. He shot the woman a grateful look and quickly gathered them up. “No thank you, I need to get these to my friends.” Cloud darted away from the bar as fast as he could, not giving the man a chance to reply.

 

Cloud quickly passed out the drinks and sat down, hoping that was the end of that. “You okay Cloud? What did that guy ask you?” Danny asked, cracking open his drink.

 

“He offered me a drink,” Cloud said, sipping his soda. It didn’t seem like much when he said it like that. Was he just being paranoid?

 

Danny frowned, “Like, an open drink? That he already had?” Cloud nodded. “I’m glad you didn’t take it, that’s sketch as hell. Never take a drink unless it’s sealed or from the bartender. That’s like club safety 101.”

 

He felt a bit better now. “I thought as much, he was my mom’s age too. I told him my age, and he was clearly into that.”

 

“Ugh, yeah, I got a guy like that last time. There’s always someone like that here. Just head back to us if that happens again, we’ll keep you safe,” Danny said.

 

“Thanks, guys, I appreciate it,” Cloud smiled, ducking his head. It felt good to have friends, having more than one person who had his back was amazing. He could get used to it, honestly.

 

His friends promptly felt the need to tease him a bit, saying how they had finally gotten a smile out of the class grump. The incident faded from Cloud’s mind as he went back to dancing with his friends. He didn’t think much of it until he tried heading to the bathroom, and ran into the guy again. The man immediately came up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well, if it isn’t the cutie from the bar. Want to dance?”

 

Cloud tried to suppress a shudder, the guy was clearly drunk off his ass and reeked of alcohol. He was just glad he wasn’t enhanced yet since he couldn’t imagine how bad the smell would be. Zack complained regularly about people wearing too much perfume when Cloud couldn’t smell anything. “No thanks, I was just heading to the bathroom. Excuse me.” He carefully broke out of his grip and headed down the hallway, hoping the man wouldn’t follow. 

 

That hope was in vain, as he looked back and saw the man following after him. “Don’t be like that, why don’t we have some fun?”

 

“Not interested, you’re too old for me. Leave me alone and stop creeping on teenagers.” Cloud was done being nice. He had been raised to be polite, but this guy had pushed him too far. Maybe he was just too drunk to pick up on hints. 

 

The man’s face darkened, and every instinct screamed Cloud shouldn’t stick around. He clearly wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so Cloud bolted down the hallway and out the exit he found. He heard the door slam open behind him, and put on speed, tearing down the alley and out onto the street. He had to admit he was panicking now, going to his friends was probably a better idea, but he wasn’t thinking. He just needed to get away. He ran, checking behind him, still seeing the man pursuing him. He cursed his hair, knowing the bright color and distinctive style was how the man hadn’t lost him in the crowd yet.

 

He became desperate, thinking of all the horror stories he had heard of Midgar. All the stories his mother told him of the dangers. Everything their instructors warned them of. He wasn’t going to become a statistic. He kept up a quick pace, changing directions every chance he got. Down an alley, behind a stall, jumping a fence. He stopped looking behind him, only focused on running faster. His lungs were starting to burn, and he had no clue where he was. He just kept running, until he reached a playground and there was no one in sight. 

 

He looked behind him, realizing he had lost the man. He didn’t know where he was though, nor did he know how to get back. He quickly checked his pockets and breathed a sigh of relief when he found his PHS. He was so happy he hadn’t left it on the table. He was still keyed up, the adrenaline making him shake. He sat down on the slide, trying to figure out who to contact for help. He was too afraid to try to make it back and risk the man finding him again. He texted the friends still at the bar, but he didn’t have much hope they would answer given how loud the music had been.

 

After 5 minutes had passed with no answer, he decided to try texting Zack. He wasn’t sure where the man was, but his friend always helped him out. He could at least calm him down. “Hey Zack, where are you? I really need help.” He hoped that wasn’t too dramatic as he hit send.

 

“On my way back to Midgar, what’s up?” The response came quickly at least.

 

“I was in a club with some friends, but this guy got pushy and tried to attack me so I ran. I’m lost and I don’t want to try to go back and get caught.” He tried to fix all the typos, but he knew there were a few as he sent it.

 

“Shit, Cloudy. I’m not gonna be back for a few more hours. Have you tried your friends?”

“Yeah, I don’t think they can hear their phones though.”

 

“I’ll get a hold of the others and see if one can get you.”

 

Cloud sent his thanks, wishing it was easier to express just how grateful he was through text. Just knowing Zack was working on it made him feel so much better. 

 

It was only a few minutes before he got a text from Genesis, asking where he was. He took a few quick pictures, sending them off. The man assured him that they knew where he was and that he would be there as quickly as he could. Cloud ended up hiding in the structure of the slide, scared he would be spotted by someone with ill intentions. 

 

He lost track of time until he heard boots crunching in the gravel near him. He froze, trying to be as quiet as possible. The footsteps walked around, and then a familiar voice called out. “Cloud? Where are you?”

 

He could have cried with how relieved he was, and quickly popped out. “I’m here, sorry.” Now that he didn’t feel like he was in immediate danger, the guilt was hitting him. 

 

“What are you apologizing for? From what Zack said, you had a rough night,” The redhead quickly walked over to him, brushing the little bits of gravel off him. “Why don’t you tell me on the way back?

 

“Well, I ditched my friends…” Cloud said, unsure about leaving them. He hadn’t said a word to them about where he was. They had to be worried by now.

 

“Just text them, you’re in no state to be in a club right now,” Genesis said.

 

Cloud nodded, sending off a text to them explaining what happened. The second he was done Genesis lead him out, walking him to the train station. The boy had been certain that Genesis would leave him there since he could get back safely, but he stayed with him, drawing him into a conversation on a particularly terrible book the redhead had read that day. The ride passed quickly with the SOLDIER at his side. He didn’t even leave when they arrived, walking by his side until they reached his dorm. Cloud could see a few people staring at them, and flinched. He hated it, but Genesis didn’t seem to notice or care about anyone around. 

 

“Thanks for getting me back, you didn’t have to.”

 

“It isn’t a problem, I want to make sure you’re okay. Don’t be afraid to contact me if you need help, all right? If you need me to scare a creep off, I’d be happy to do it.”

 

“I couldn’t bother you for that.”

 

“Nonsense, Cloud. I’d be happy to punch out some creep for you. Maybe then they’d learn not to harass teenagers.”

 

“Still, thanks. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I just want to shower and sleep.”

 

“Right, sleep well dear,” Genesis said as he patted his shoulder and headed off. Cloud headed back in, dodging any attempts from those around him to ask how he knew the second-in-command. He quickly showered and flopped into bed, barely managing to plug in his phone before he was out like a light. 

 

* * *

  
  


Genesis arrived back in his apartment not long after, shucking off his boots and coats before flopping on the couch as gracefully as he could manage. Sephiroth and Angeal were both looking at him expectantly.

 

“He’s fine, I got him back to the dorms. He was just scared, understandably.”

 

“Then why do you look so upset?” Sephiroth asked. Genesis wasn’t sure if he was just having his usual issues with understanding emotions or if this was something else.

 

“Because someone attacked my friend. He didn’t want to talk about it much, but he was still chased. If he wasn’t so quick, he could have been hurt. I just want to hunt the bastard down and roast him alive.” Genesis said, practically growling. He had run into his fair share of men like that when he was younger and had been well known for having no mercy for anyone he caught under his command committing sexual harassment.

 

“Genesis, no murdering civilians. Even if they deserve it.” Angeal said with a tone that said this wasn’t the first time he had to tell the other man the same thing.

 

That moment was when Zack came home. He rushed into the room without taking off his boots or putting away his sword. “Is Cloud okay? He isn’t answering his phone.”

 

“He’s fine, he’s likely asleep by now. I made sure he made it back safely. Go take off your shoes and stop tracking dirt all over my nice rug.”

 

Zack sagged in relief, flopping on the couch and not bothering to listen. “I was so worried about him. I can’t believe he went to a bar! He’s way too young!”

 

“You did the same as a teenager, Zack. In fact, I remember you having some drunken antics when you got into SOLDIER,” Angeal said.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!”

 

“You were nearly arrested. If your Turk friend hadn’t bailed you out, you might have been kicked out.”

 

“True, but still.”

 

“Don’t you dare take it out on Cloud. I know you’re worried, but he didn’t do anything wrong.” Genesis said. That poor boy had looked like he was riding the edge of a panic attack and he didn’t need an overly worried guard dog making it worse. 

 

“I won’t, I’m just worried about him. He’s so nice and he’s cute so I worry.”

 

“Don’t smother him, he’s still a teenager and you know he’s going to be trying to figure himself out. He didn’t have much opportunity back home. So long as he isn’t getting hurt, we shouldn’t interfere.” Angeal chided.

 

“You’re right, but I still worry. He deserves to be happy and not be scared by assholes,” Zack said.

“Look, if he needs our help, we’ll be there. We’re not his parents though, just his friends. Mind you, that’s if he thinks of us as friends besides Zack,” Angeal said. 

 

Zack tilted his head as he thought. “Hm, he might not, but only because he still thinks he isn’t worth your time. Some of the things he’s said make that likely.”

 

“That won’t do. You’d think he’d realize that after all the time we’ve spent chatting,” Genesis said.

 

“Well, Cloud’s self-esteem is practically non-existent so he just thinks you’re only talking to him because of your interests. He doesn’t think you care about him as a person.”

 

Well, that wouldn’t do at all. He had to admit that he still didn’t know much about the blond other than his favorite books and what he had said at that movie night. Genesis resolved to try to make friends with him after that. The boy clearly needed them, and he did remind the man of a younger version of himself. 

 

Sephiroth felt the same, not that he said it. He had to admit he could get a bit single-minded when he was interested in something. Cloud was his connection to Nibelheim, and he had been using the boy to sate his curiosity. He knew enough to know how rude that was. Honestly, he was interested in Cloud as a person, even if he was terrible at showing it. He decided to try showing this, sending what he hoped would come off as a friendly message as he listened to the others discuss the issue with the boy before moving onto Zack’s mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud meets an older guy at the club who creeps on him, offers him a drink, and gets chased. He's fine, but I don't know if this would be triggering for someone so I just decided to post this warning like this. Let me know if I need to tag it and how.


	5. Cloud has a social life, shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud meets up after his rough night and has another movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this, I had a job with a paying client that was taking up all my writing time. Hopefully, I can find more time for writing this soon.

The next day, Cloud woke up to a slew of messages from his friends. He sorted through them as he got ready to meet Zack for their usual workout. He was able to reassure his friends that he was fine, and promised to meet them later to talk about what happened over lunch. He wasn’t surprised by all the texts and calls from Zack. What did surprise him was a rather odd message from the General himself.

 

“Cloud, I apologize if it has seemed that I am only interested in you because you are from Nibelheim. I would like to be friends with you. Would you like to meet up for lunch today?” The text was perfectly composed, and it read like some strange business email to the teen. He felt like he would be meeting to discuss business strategies. He thought about taking him up on that, but he already had plans.

 

“Sorry, sir, I already made plans with my friends.” He hoped that wasn’t too awkward. Then again, given what he had just received, Cloud wasn’t the only awkward one. 

 

“I understand, perhaps tomorrow, or dinner when I have time free. Let me know when you have free time.” That was a quick response. It still read like he was communicating with a business associate, not someone who wanted to be friends. Was the most powerful man in the world really that awkward?

 

Cloud texted him his usual schedule, still feeling a bit weird about the interaction. He found another message from Genesis, also trying to set up a meeting for lunch. He couldn’t believe it honestly. He’d never had enough people around to take up his time to the point that he couldn’t meet someone at the drop of a hat. It was wild, he wondered how actually popular people managed to make enough time. 

 

“Sorry, I already have plans. You know, Sephiroth asked me the same thing.” He sent that off to the redhead, deciding not to annoy him with shortening every other word.

 

Genesis took longer to respond. He received the message while he was on the way to meet with Zack. “Another time then. How awkward was he?”

 

“Very, I felt like he was trying to set up a business meeting.”

 

“You need to show me sometime. We’re still trying to teach him how to socialize properly, so I apologize for him.”

 

Cloud was going to respond with a screenshot, but then Zack bounded up to him. “You okay? I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you myself.”

 

“It’s fine, and so am I. Genesis got me back safely, but I’m sure you already heard that from him. I just feel stupid,” Cloud said, running his hand through his hair.

 

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Zack seemed genuinely confused. He honestly looked like a puppy tilting his head like that. The more time he spent around the man, the easier it was to see how he got that nickname.

 

“I ran and got myself lost. I could have handled that better. I definitely shouldn’t have said what I did. I antagonized him and made it worse.” 

 

“What did you say?” Cloud repeated what he had said, and Zack frowned and shook his head. “He still didn’t need to chase you. That wasn’t even that mean. I’ve seen Gen curse out people who won’t leave him alone, figuring he doesn’t punch them out first. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“I’m not him though, I could have gotten hurt or worse. I was stupid,” Cloud said. He couldn’t stop playing it through his head and wishing he had acted differently.

 

Zack looked at him sadly, then gently rested a hand on his arm. “You don’t need to blame yourself for other people’s actions. What people do is on them, particularly when they’re being a jackass to begin with. Do you think you’ll go out again?”

 

“I’m not sure right now. I had a lot of fun, but that was scary. I can defend myself, but I don’t know how well I can now if that’s how I reacted.”

 

“Eh, your reaction seems normal to me. Running is a normal reaction, same with freezing. No shame in either. I mean, in my first real fight with a human I froze up and nearly got my head taken off before I snapped out of it. I wouldn’t even be here if my commander hadn’t rescued my dumb ass.” He laughed, shaking his head at his own past actions. 

 

“Seriously? I didn’t think that would happen to you. You’re a SOLDIER, and a good one at that.”

 

“Aw, you’re flattering me, Spiky. I wasn’t always a big, tough SOLDIER. I was a kid with a lot of dreams when I started. Really, what you’re going through isn’t that weird. I went through it, lots of people do. Just, try not to let it get to you. I know you blame yourself for everything, but it really isn’t a good habit.”

 

“You know, my Ma said the same thing all the time. You’re reminding me of her now.”

 

“Hey, if your mom is half as cool as you make her sound, I should be honored to be compared to her. Let’s get our run started, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Cloud stretched and went on his run. Zack told him a few funny stories from his mission. Cloud responded as much as he could. It seemed to be getting easier over time to reply. By the time they were done and heading to the gym, Cloud had decided he would let Zack know about what his boyfriends were up to. “You know, both Sephiroth and Genesis tried to get me to go to lunch with them?”

 

“Really? Well, I guess I’m not too surprised. Are you meeting up with one of them?”

 

“No, I already had plans with my friends. They want to check on me over lunch.”

 

“Ah, too bad. I know they both want to get to know you better. How awkward was Seph?” Cloud pulled up the texts and showed the older man. He burst out laughing, and once he caught his breath a little, he said, “Wow, I don’t think he knows how to be friendly. He sounds like he’s asking you out for a lunch meeting. Not surprising, since I think you might be the first person he’s ever tried to befriend.”

 

“Seriously? But he has you guys.” The guy had three boyfriends. Clearly, he was doing something right, particularly compared to Cloud.

 

“Yeah, but we all made him be our friend, basically. Genesis and Angeal decided he needed someone after they saw how he acts, and I just hung around and made him put up with me until he decided he liked me. I’m so proud of him, I never thought he’d try to be around anyone else.”

 

Cloud flushed, trying to figure out how he felt. His idol wanted to be around him, to the point he was going out of his comfort zone to do so. It would be awkward, and he still felt like this was some strange fever dream, but the least he could do is try to meet the man halfway.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lunch was eventful, to say the least. His friends had fussed over him endlessly, apologizing for not keeping a better eye on him. At least two of the guys were promising to punch out the next guy who tried anything with him. It made him feel a bit better about going out again. He had decided not to let one jerk ruin his fun. The real drama had been when he got a text from Sephiroth, and his friends had seen. One of them had snatched his phone, and it didn’t take him much figure out who it was since the nicknames Zack had put in as their contact names weren’t exactly subtle. He’d put Danny in a headlock to get his phone back, and forced them to promise not to say a word about who he was texting with. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t tease him about it though. He predicted a lot of ribbing in his future about dating the Firsts. 

 

At the moment, he was texting with Genesis, trying to set up a get-together for both him and Sephiroth. He was a little unsure about spending time with them without Zack, but the man was going on a long mission. Besides, Cloud couldn’t keep hiding behind the extroverted man to try to deal with his social anxiety. He knew Genesis the best out of the other Firsts, so he figured it would be a good step to hang out with him as well instead of a one-on-one with the General. Cloud wasn’t exactly a talented conversationalist, and Sephiroth seemed to be the same. 

 

The only issue was that Genesis had figured out that he was too intimidated to hang out with the silver-haired man without a buffer and he found it hilarious. “Do you think he’s going to bite? I promise he doesn’t unless you ask.” The text from the redhead included a winky face. Poor Cloud felt like his face was on fire, the thoughts that the text brought up reminding him of all the nights in Nibelheim, fantasizing about someone he knew he could never have. He mentally cursed the man, glad he couldn’t see his face.

 

“Don’t be a pervert, I’m just not sure what to talk about with him. I’m terrible at this.”

 

“Fine, I’ll be the one person around with some sense of social grace. I expect you to be able to socialize alone after this, I don’t have time to chaperone you all the time. I have books to read and paperwork to avoid after all.”

 

Cloud snorted, quickly typing his response. “Wouldn’t hanging out with us help you avoid the paperwork?”

 

“No, because Seph is nearly as bad as Angeal at nagging me about it. He’d probably force me to do it, and then you’d be stuck alone with him.”

 

“Shit, I can’t do that yet. We’d just stare at each other. It would be awkward as fuck.”

 

“True, and language. You’re too young to curse like that.”

 

“Hey, I’m almost 17! I’m an adult, I can curse all I want!”

 

“You sound so young when you say that. When is your birthday, anyway?”

 

“I’m not telling you, because you’ll tell Zack and he’ll make a big deal out of it.”

 

“I’m hurt you think I can’t keep a secret.”

 

“Maybe you can, but Zack is persistent.”

 

“That he is. You know he’ll find out eventually and he’ll be upset that he missed it.”

 

“He can be upset, I don’t want a party.”

 

“Don’t you want to be the center of attention on your birthday?”

 

“I know you’d love that, but that’s my worst nightmare. I hate parties, and I hate parties for me even more. I don’t need to be fussed over. I just want to eat cake for breakfast and go about my life.”

 

“I feel compelled to note that cake isn’t a healthy breakfast.”

 

“I’ve already got a mother, I don’t need you trying to replace her. Let me eat my cake in peace.”

 

“Fine, you brat. I just accessed Seph’s schedule, we both have time tomorrow for dinner. Meet me at my apartment at 6. We’re getting takeout.”

 

Cloud replied that was fine, and found himself counting down the hours, trying to psyche himself up.

  
  
  


Cloud didn’t think about the fact that he didn’t have clearance for Genesis’s floor until he was already at the elevators. He tried texting and calling, but it was likely the man was fussing over the apartment and wasn’t paying any attention to his PHS. He paced, trying to figure out what to do, picking at loose threads on the nicer shirt he had bought. It was the nicest shirt he owned, but that didn’t mean much when he could only afford budget stores below the plate. Right as his anxiety reached fever pitch, he noticed someone stop near him.

 

He flinched, as he looked at his company, figuring he had made a fool of himself. He certainly felt like one when he realized it was Sephiroth, still in his battle leathers, carrying Masamune and watching his minor breakdown with those unsettling eyes of his. One eyebrow arched towards his hairline as the man asked, “Are you all right, Cloud?”

 

“Uh, sorry you had to see that, sir. I realized I don’t have access to the SOLDIER floors, and Genesis isn’t answering his phone.”

 

“There’s no need for formality, Cloud. We are friends. As for Genesis, he likely silenced it and left it to charge. He has a bad habit of doing that and missing important calls. I am glad I found you, you can just ride up with me.”

 

Cloud wasn’t so sure about the lack of formality. The man still intimidated him, and he wasn’t sure what to make of the constant use of his name. “Thank you, si-, um, Sephiroth. I appreciate it.” The cadet followed after the man as he stepped into an elevator, sending the secretaries who had been inside scattering. He pressed against the wall, trying not to run into that sword and flowing coat of his. He wasn’t sure how he was able to get a seven-foot sword in the elevator so easily, but he supposed it was just practice. 

The man stayed quiet for the first minute, merely watching him. Eventually, he spoke up, “How was your day?”

 

Well, that proved the General was as bad at small talk as Cloud was. “It was fine, just the usual classes.”

 

“Did your lunch with your friends go well?”

 

“Yeah, they just wanted to be sure I was fine. They also needed to tease me.” Cloud rolled his eyes, remembering their antics yesterday.

 

Sephiroth frowned slightly at that. “Are your friends bullying you?”

 

“What? No, no, that’s just how they show they care. I don’t mind, and I can just punch them if they go too far.”

 

“That doesn’t seem healthy.”

 

“That’s normal for friendships though. I know they don’t mean anything bad with it, and they don’t hurt me or anything. It’s just horsing around.”

 

The man sighed, “I suppose my inexperience in these matters is showing here. If you say it’s fine, I’ll trust you. If someone is hurting you, or bullying you, let me know and I’ll help you out.”

 

Cloud was honestly touched by the offer, but there was no way he was going to take it. He knew how bullies thought, it would just make it worse if someone else helped him out. Not to mention the obvious favoritism would further alienate him from his classmates, leading to more bullying. The boy was wracking his brain for a polite response when he was saved by the elevator opening to their floor. Cloud followed after Sephiroth, watching his coat swish as he strode down the hall and opened the door, holding it open for him. Cloud muttered his thanks and ducked in, trying to spot the redhead.

 

Said man popped his head out of the bedroom. “Welcome home, love. Oh, and hello to you too Cloud. You two came together?”

 

Sephiroth walked past his lover. “You forgot to make sure that Cloud could get up here. You weren’t answering your phone either.”

 

Genesis came out, looking at least a little apologetic. “I’m sorry Cloud, I’m too used to everyone I want in my home already having access. If we make a habit of this, I’ll get you a keycard.”

 

“Wait, what? You don’t have to do that. I’m just a cadet.” Cloud said, alarm coloring his tone. 

 

“It isn’t an issue. You’d only be able to open specified doors anyway. I’m sure we can trust you not to harass someone or play pranks. We have Zack and his Turk friends for that. Now, instead of protesting when I do something nice for you, why don’t you help me decide what takeout to get?” The redhead said as he swept into the kitchen, retrieving a stack of menus from a drawer and handing them to the blond.

 

Cloud flipped through them. “You can get delivery here? We can’t, at least in the barracks.”

 

“Well, that’s the benefit of rank. I would normally need to head down to the lobby to retrieve it, but I can just make a grunt get it for me.”

 

Cloud frowned, “Is the grunt me?”

 

“Oh, no dear, you’re a guest. I’ll just make someone else do it. There’s always at least one Third Class I can make run my errands for me.”

 

“Isn’t that abusing your power?”

 

“A little, but delivering food isn’t terrible. Now, did you pick?”

 

“Uh, this one looks good.” He held out a menu for a Wutai restaurant. He hadn’t ever had the food, but it sounded good and he might as well try it on someone else’s Gil. 

 

“Good choice, the dumplings here are to die for. You pick something and I’ll make Seph tell me what he wants and order.” The redhead handed the menu back and disappeared into the bedroom. Cloud looked over the menu, trying to decipher what some of these dishes were. He picked out some chicken dish and hoped it would be good. 

 

Once Genesis came back out, he got his order and called it in, then got on the phone to badger some poor sap into picking it up for him. Sephiroth came out of the room not long after in a button-up with his damp hair tied into a ponytail. Cloud didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing the most powerful man in the world in civilian clothing. He took a seat on the couch, turning on the TV, a DVD menu displayed. “Genesis, did you mean to have this movie in? You hate it. Every time I put it on, you complain.”

 

Genesis came back to the living room, looking at the title displayed on the screen. “Oh yes, given Cloud’s reaction to the last movie, I thought we might have some fun criticizing this one.” The boy honestly thought that sounded fun. He loved tearing into bad movies with his friend Tifa back home, even if they hadn’t had much chance to do it since the closest rental place was a full day of travel through the mountains.

 

He was about to say this when Sephiroth said, “You’re going to do this with my favorite movie?” Okay, that felt a little bit more mean to the cadet. The man had seemed a bit upset last time, though it was hard to tell since he had the best poker face Cloud had ever seen.

 

“It’s just lighthearted fun, love. You know the movie is garbage. It’s not an attack on you. Just because Hojo did that often doesn’t mean everyone will.”

 

Sephiroth sighed, thinking over his words. “Fine, but I get to mock your favorite movie after this.”

 

Genesis nodded, “That’s fair, but you won’t be able to since my taste in movies is spectacular.” He settled next to Sephiroth, leaning on him. Cloud picked the armchair to curl up in as Genesis lowered the lights and hit play. 

 

Within the first five minutes, Cloud was cringing at the terrible dialogue. “Oh gods, I think that’s my great grandfather.”

 

Sephiroth glanced over at him, breaking the trance he’d had since the movie started. “Really? It’s set over two hundred years ago though.”

 

Cloud rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I left out a few greats, but I know who he is. He’s pretty famous after all. I mean, Bjorn Stormbringer wasn’t a Strife, but he is a direct ancestor.”

 

“Oh good, so you should be able to spot all the inaccuracies. This should be fun.” The redhead said, further snuggling into the man beside him.

 

By the time their food arrived and had been distributed, Cloud had a pretty good idea of what the story was about. “Is this about the final conflict with Gunther Ragtooth?”

 

Sephiroth seemed to perk up a bit, eager to talk about it, “Yes, this is part of a series, but this one is about him. The battles are actually rather good, they hired someone with real combat experience to direct them.”

 

“Huh, I guess there would be. Oh, why did they write the lines like this? It’s so awkward.” Cloud said, cringing as an actor delivered the most stilted lines he had ever heard with all the passion of someone describing tax law.

 

Genesis snorted, “Right? It just sounds stilted. The actors just can’t deliver these lines with any believability. It makes them all the performances wooden.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think changing the lines would help. These characters are just cardboard cutouts. The few that are real are nothing like the real people.”

 

“Right, I had thought as much. Even Sephiroth complained about the poor research.”

 

“At least the battles aren’t as terrible as most movies are.” Genesis nodded along with the General’s words.

 

“Eh, still not accurate to how fighting was done back home. The strategies are wrong for the people. Gunther liked drawing out the fighters and sending out a strike force to raid and burn behind them. He didn’t like big battles like this since his fighters were trained for hit and run. Also, where did they find a clearing like this? You don’t find big empty fields like this anywhere in the mountains.”

 

“Well, that was one change the filmmakers admitted to making to make it more interesting to look at.” Sephiroth supplied, barely glancing away from the screen.

 

Cloud kept watching as the battle finished, trying to follow where in history it was supposed to be set. The movie was nearly over and he still barely knew the characters. It wasn’t too awful, not anywhere near as insulting as the last movie at least. The movie finally reached the final scene, and Cloud realized it was supposed to be how Gunther was defeated in battle. His eyebrows tried to meet his hairline as he watched the movie rewrite history. The credits rolled, and the boy wasn’t sure they weren’t part of his hairline now. 

 

Genesis looked over and had to choke back a laugh at the look on the cadet’s face. “Was it that bad?”

 

“That was not how that went, at all. I think they got an earlier war mixed up or something.”

 

“Do tell, dear, don’t be afraid to rant.” Genesis set his empty takeout container down, watching him with an eager smile. 

 

Cloud just shook his head, still in disbelief. “Well, there wasn’t any big final battle like that. Yeah, my ancestor did storm out of a peace meeting and keep fighting once and defeated them, but that was 15 years before this. The real story is much more ridiculous. By this point, old Bjorn was an alcoholic. One who got far too friendly when he was drunk. They had a negotiation like in the movie, but it ended with Bjorn so drunk he was staggering. There are conflicting reports on whether he just made Gunther his new best friend and badgered him into stopping the fighting or whether they ended up in bed after the traditional drinking competition. Either way, those two became best friends and raised hell until Bjorn got hammered and died trying to wrestle a dragon.”

 

Sephiroth looked stunned, and Genesis was howling with laughter. “Are you serious? Bjorn sounds like my type of man.”

 

“Yeah, he was a character. He was a damn fine leader, but the man got into the weirdest situations in his later years. Mostly due to the drinking. Family legend claims the man smelled like a brewery and somehow always had a full drinking horn.” Bjorn had been one of Cloud’s favorite ancestors. The man was a walking disaster, but the type of person who always came out of the chaos they started without a scratch on them. 

 

“Now he really sounds like a man after my own heart. Do you have any more stories about him?” Genesis leaned forward, clearly interested. Cloud spent the rest of the evening relating all the stories he knew. Sephiroth seemed most interested in the stories of how Bjorn had gotten out of tight situations as a young man. Genesis preferred the antics of the old man, like the time he wrestled a bear into submission and dragged it home as a pet.

 

Eventually, Cloud looked at the clock and realized he was going to be in trouble if he didn’t get back soon. “Oh, I didn’t realize it was so late. I need to go if I don’t want to get screamed at.”

 

Genesis looked at the clock as well, “Of course, I should have been checking. We need to do this again sometime. It’s nice to hang out with someone with good taste for once.”

 

“Yeah, text me tomorrow and we’ll work something out.”

 

“We should make time to make fun of Genesis’s favorite movie next,” Sephiroth spoke up, joining them at the door.

 

Genesis protested that his favorite was a true masterpiece and they wouldn’t find anything to complain about. Cloud laughed and promised they would soon as he headed out, having to run to make it back before curfew. He went to bed, dodging questions from his friends about where he had been. He wouldn’t tell them, he already knew they would just keep teasing him about it if he gave them any ammunition. 

 

One final check of his PHS revealed a message from Genesis wishing him a good night and promising to handle his CO if he needed it. Cloud sent off a quick reply that he had gotten back in time and fell asleep quickly, happy that he was making so many friends and doing it on his own. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. If you liked it enough to throw me a few bucks, I have a kofi. https://ko-fi.com/lurkingdorkness


End file.
